LEGO Marvel Super Heroes series (Viz Media / Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub)
If the ' LEGO Marvel Super Heroes' series is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by Funimation Entertainment. The English dub will replace the older voice clips in the future. But more voice actors were accepted for reprises their characters such as JK Simmons returns for reprises J. Jonah Jameson. Voice cast Returning Hero Characters *Eric Loomis: Iron Man *Brian Bloom: Captain America *Fred Tatasciore, Sean Schemmel (Bruce Banner): Hulk *Travis Willingham: Thor *Erin Fitzgerald: Black Widow *Chris Cox: Hawkeye, Crimson Dynamo *Wally Wingert: Giant Man *Melissa Fahn: Wasp *Bryce Papenbrook: Spider-Man *Austin Tindle: Spider-Man Noir *Adam McArthur (in Marco's voice): Spider-Man 2099 *Brina Palencia: Spider Gwen *Patrick Seitz: Scarlet Spider *Vanessa Marshall: She Hulk *Liam O'Brien: Doctor Strange *David Kaye: Odin *Laura Bailey: Captain Marvel, Captain America 2099 *Grace Rolek: Ms. Marvel *Kate Higgins: White Tiger, Silk (Cindy Moon) *Loren Lester: Iron Fist *Phil LaMarr: Black Panther, Blue Marvel, Gambit *Stephanie Sheh: Thor (Jane Foster) *Monica Rial: Gwenpool *Ike Amadi: Heimdall *Ricco Fajardo: Stingray *Cherami Leigh: Songbird *Keith Silverstein: Agent Venom *Tricia Helfer: Black Cat (Anti-Hero) *Micah Solusod: Kid Colt *Michelle Rojas: Arizona Girl *J. Michael Tatum: Black Knight (Sir Percy of Scandia) *Brian Bloom: Daredevil *Dee Bradley Baker: Bowman *Fred Tatasciore: Bruce Banner (Old West), Ghost Rider *Cristina Vee: Clea *Jamie Marchi: Darkstar *Fred Tatasciore, Robin Atkin Downes (General Ross): Red Hulk *Troy Baker: Star Lord, Tony Stark (Old West), Black Bolt, Ant-Man *Ian Sinclair: Drax the Destroyer *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Gamora, Red She-Hulk *Dee Bradley Baker: Rocket Raccoon, Lockjaw *Paul St. Peter, Tia Ballard (Baby Groot): Groot *Alexis Tipton: Medusa *Caitlin Glass: Crystal *Yuri Lowenthal: Triton *Josh Grelle: Cosmo the Space-Dog *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Ravonna / Terminatrix (Anti-Villain) 2nd Returning Hero Characters *Steven Blum: Wolverine *Ryan Reynolds: Deadpool (Classic) *Dave Wittenberg: Mister Fantastic *Tara Platt: Invisible Woman *Dee Bradley Baker: Thing *Bryce Papenbrook: Human Torch *Kaiji Tang: Quicksilver *Kate Higgins: Scarlet Witch *Kimberly Brooks: Ororo Munroe/Storm *Patrick Seitz: Old Man Logan (Wolverine) New Hero Characters Note: They're included in the newer updates of the game. *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin *Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Ferb Fletcher/Doctor Ferb *Laura Bailey: Princess Star Butterfly/Starlet Witch, Rapunzel Danvers/Captain Marpunzel *Karen Strassman: Lady Deadpool *Colleen O' Shaughnessey: Jake Morales/Spider-Jake *Ryan Reynolds: Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Bryce Papenbrook: Marco Ublado Diaz/Black Panther *Ariel Winter: Princess Sofia Khan/Ms. Marvel *Sean Schemmel: *Ashly Burch: X-23 *Kimberly Brooks: Monica Rambeau/Spectrum *Steven Blum: *Stephanie Nadolny: *Roger Craig Smith: *Troy Baker: *Josh Brolin: Cable Villain Characters *Christopher Ayres: Kang the Conqueror *Matthew Mercer: Black Knight (Nathan Garrett), Kraven the Hunter *David Vincent: Electro *Chris Patton: Electro 2099 *Crispin Freeman: Loki *Dee Bradley Baker: Green Goblin *Mike McFarland: Green Goblin 2099 *Morgan Garrett: Enchantress *David Wald: Shocker *Beau Billingslea: Shocker (Spider-Man Homecoming) *Richard Epcar: Klaw *Patrick Seitz: Rhino, The Lizard *Jerry Jewell: Vulture *Jason Liebrecht: The Presence *Mike Pollock: Doctor Octopus *David Kaye: Mysterio *Aaron Dismuke: Steel Serpent *???: Mordo *???: Captain Corbett *Sonny Strait: M.O.D.O.K *John Swasey: Attuma *Jason Douglas: Hammerhead *James C. Manthis: Ronan The Accuser *Liam O'Brien: Red King *Jamieson Price: Sandman *Elizabeth Maxwell: Elektra *Fred Tatasciore: Kingpin (Wilson Fisk), Venom, Hulk 2099 *Steven Blum: Carnage *Justin Cook: Venom 2099 *Chris Rager: Man-Ape *R. Bruce Elliott: Maestro *Tara Platt: Hela *Dee Bradley Baker: Maximus, Carnom, Surtur *Elric Timothy Atchison: Dormammu *Fred Tatasciore: Ego The Living Planet *???: Korvac *Christopher Ayres: The Collector New Villains *Matthew Mercer: Scorpion * Returning Villain Characters *Lex Lang: Doctor Doom *Jonathan Adams: Galactus *Steven Blum: Red Skull *???: Beetle Other Characters *Kirk Thornton: Stan Lee *Phil LaMarr: Nick Fury *JK Simmons: J. Jonah Jameson *Wendee Lee: Aunt May *???: The Grandmaster *???: The Ancient One Category:Marvel Category:LEGO Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Disney Redubs Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch